


Tran-Kill-ity

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [37]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mountains, POV Second Person, the character death is Cavendish so y'know it's only minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You'd thought the mountain was peaceful until, well...





	Tran-Kill-ity

It's a freak accident. Of course it is, you expect nothing less now. These last few years of partnership have affected your expectations. Still, nothing can compare to seeing Cavendish frozen solid in front of you. Literal icicles and everything.

Stone cold dead.

And your time vehicle is at the _bottom_ of the mountain, so you'll have to climb _all_ the way back down-

Or not. The ground rumbles under your feet and you run, grabbing Cavendish's corpse as you go. Reaching a cliff, you leap, sliding Cavendicicle under your feet as you land _on_ the avalanche.

Talk about _snowballing_.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is based off parts of one of my favourite video games, Life Goes On: Done To Death.
> 
> Title comes from [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36vLp9tWTBg) from the soundtrack. (I prefer other tracks but it's a good.)
> 
> And the premise, well... that comes from _the best level in the entire game_.  
>   
>  Nothing like surfing down a mountain on a frozen corpse.


End file.
